


Keep Calm And Talk It Out

by Queen_Martia



Series: Camileda AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Allusions to biphobia, Bisexual Camilia Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, But it's there, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Found Family, Therapy is good, also, but they're cuddling and talking about their days, camilia is a good mom, eda is a good mom, i will see to more camilia content even if i have to make half of it myself, it's mentioned for like half a sentence, so they're basically dating, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: Camilia pays Eda a visit after a long and stressful day. As it turns out, Eda's in the same boat.(Or, bonding over stress and being domestic.)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Camilia Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Series: Camileda AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908874
Comments: 30
Kudos: 405





	Keep Calm And Talk It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I would continue this, but I got a lot of positive feedback for the last one and I'm a slut for comments so here we go.  
> I make a reference to a biphobic therapist at one point, and I just want to say that therapy is good! Therapy is good for you! It's just that the one particular therapist mentioned had a shitty attitude towards a child being LGBT+, and Camilia didn't want her daughter to get that idea in her head.

Camilia was just about to settle in with a nice cup of peppermint tea when she heard a rap-tap-tapping at the door. She sighed and got to her feet- work had been hectic today, and her feet were still sore. Still, it could be something important.

The little owl that had stolen Luz’s book was sitting on the doormat, hooting softly at her. Camilia rolled her eyes and picked the tiny thing up, placing it on her shoulder. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

The doorway to the Boiling Isles was still at the cabin, it seemed. The little owl hopped off her shoulder and nudged the door forward, and Camilia followed through.

The portal, it seemed, wasn’t in the market this time, as Camilia stepped into the entryway of the Owl House. Eda was lounging on the couch, a frazzled look on her face. She gave Camilia a tired wave. “Hey, gorgeous. Come here often?”

“You’re hilarious,” Camilia drawled, moving to sit down beside Eda. “Are you okay? You look half-dead. Er, no offense.”

“None taken.” Eda sighed, leaning her head back. “Luz got into some trouble today.”

“Oh, no.” Camilia sighed. “What was it this time? Snakes? Food poisoning?”

“No, nothing like that.” Eda pulled her hair back, picking out a twig that had gotten caught in it. “I sent her out to do some potion delivery, sales, stuff like that. Something to help earn some revenue, make her feel useful. When she came back saying that some wizard told her she was the ‘Chosen One’, I laughed.” Eda ran a hand down her face, quiet for a moment. “Before I knew it, some creep had her in a trap. She’s fine now, but for a moment there, I almost thought…” Eda trailed off, leaving the unspoken thought lingering in the air.

Camilia sighed. “I’m just glad she’s okay. What about you? How are you feeling?”

“To be honest? Drained. I forgot how much energy you have at this age.” Eda leaned her head back against the wall. “Luz could’ve gotten hurt today. That creep was trying to lure me in, and did it by going after her.” Eda looked to Camilia. “I’d… understand if you don’t trust me to watch over Luz anymore.”

Camilia blinked. That… was not where she thought this was going. Camilia took Eda’s hand in her own. “Tell me- in detail- what happened today.”

Camilia spent the next ten minutes or so getting the full recap from Eda- the ‘wizard’ who promised a quest for the Chosen One, the fake towns, the gifts turning into shackles. By the end of it, Eda was slouching, clearly expecting for Camilia to flip out on her.

Instead, Camilia simply sighed and began undoing her bun. “Eda, as close a call as that was, it sounds like Luz got a reality check today. And you’ve demonstrated that you can protect her if anything goes awry. So as strange as it is to say, I trust you to take care of her.”

Maybe it was just because Camilia was tired, but she meant it. For some reason that she didn’t fully understand, Eda connected with Luz on a level that Camilia couldn’t. As jealous as it made her feel, she couldn’t deny that Luz seemed happier on the Boiling Isles than she did at home, and maybe she’d be more receptive to the much-needed reality checks if they were delivered to her in a fantasy setting.

Eda sighed and leaned against her, eyes downcast. “Tell me about your day? I need to not think for a while.”

So Camilia told her. She talked about the patient that had coded, and how she’d had to do CPR by herself for three minutes straight before one of the other nurses managed to step in. She talked about the man who insisted that he couldn’t possibly have a broken arm, because he was a manly man who did manly sport things like sportsball and fishing, and broken bones only happen to pansies. She talked about the woman who had come in after swallowing a screw, and how she’d been the most well-behaved patient that day.

Before Camilia knew it, she had her head in Eda’s lap as she rambled on about the various screw-ups that she had to deal with. It was cozy, almost domestic, and Camilia was struck by a memory of one of her ex-boyfriends who had worked as a busker for a while. They’d broken up after he cheated on her, but the time they spent together was still a warm memory.

“Hey,” she said to Eda, reaching her hands up to cup Eda’s cheek. “Stop blaming yourself.”

Eda scoffed. “I’m not,” she lied.

“Please, I’m a mother. I know what it’s like to blame yourself when the kid you’re in charge of gets hurt, especially when you feel like you could have done something else.” Camilia sighed, remembering what one of Luz’s therapists had told her once after Luz was done with her session; Luz had eventually stopped seeing the woman after she came out as bi, and the therapist told her it was just a phase. Camilia didn’t care how helpful the woman was before that- she wouldn’t have her daughter grow up thinking she was faking it, like Camilia had at her age.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “Your owl- what’s his name?”

“What, my Palisman?” Eda unscrewed the wooden owl from her staff, returning him to flesh and feathers. He gave a soft hoot and nuzzled into her hair. “This is Owlbert.”

“Clever name,” Camilia snarks, earning her a soft tug on her hair.

“Hush.” Eda held out a finger, unto which Owlbert hopped up on. The owl tilted its head at her, cooing softly. “I’d annihilate anyone who hurt him.”

“Well, he is very cute.” Owlbert chirped and hopped onto Camilia’s chest, and she obligingly ruffled his feathers affectionately. “Where’d you find him?”

“I didn’t find him, I made him.” Eda held up her staff. “Carved this from a magic tree. We’re bonded for life, him and me.”

“Mm,” Camilia mumbled. It was warm here, and her feet hurt, and Eda’s lap was comfy. It’d be so easy to just doze off to sleep here, and she really didn’t want to get up.

But it seemed that Eda can read her mind, because she sighed and hauls Camilia to her feet. “C’mon, coma patient. You have your world waiting for you.”

“I know,” Camilia muttered. “Tell Luz I said hello.”

“I know you were talking with her just a few hours ago,” Eda said, walking Camilia to the portal. “On your plastic scroll-thing.”

“Cellphone.”

“Whatever.” Eda gave her a gentle hug. “I don’t know what this whole parallel-arms thing is, but you and Luz seem to enjoy it, so. Eh.”

“Thanks,” Camilia mumbled into Eda’s arm, enjoying it for another moment. Ever since Luz was born, she’d taken a break on dating to focus on her daughter, so it was nice to have some company for once. “For… everything.”

“Hey, don’t go all soft on me.” Eda pulled away, a cocky smirk on her face. “If you do that, I’ll have no choice but to steal all your stuff and move south.”

Camilia knew it was a joke, but… “how many times have you done that?”

Eda shrugged. “Three, maybe four times? I don’t really keep count.”

Camilia couldn’t help herself, laughing until her side was aching. Maybe it was just her bruised ribs, or maybe it was just the fact that she was tired, but the idea seemed hilarious. Eda, for her part, simply rolled her eyes and nudged her through the portal. “Get some sleep, ya weirdo.”

Camilia stepped out of the warmth of the Owl House and into the cool night air of her world. She took a deep breath, the breeze damp on the roof of her mouth. It was refreshing, but she was still exhausted. It only took a few minutes to get home, and when she did, she collapsed on the couch, only taking a minute to pull off her shoes before falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, as she was blearily trying to turn off the alarm on her near-dead phone (and why hadn’t she taken five seconds to plug in her phone before falling asleep?) she felt a nipping at her neck. Owlbert cooed and flapped his wings, and Camilia groaned. “Can you grab my badge for me? It should be in the kitchen.”

Owlbert hooted and flew off into the kitchen, returning with her debit card. “No, my badge,” she stressed, searching for her glasses. “It’s on a lanyard- um, a strip of cloth. It has my picture on it?”

He came back with her driver’s license. Camilia groaned and shook her head. “Thanks for trying, I suppose. Good owl.” She carried him into the kitchen and shoved the license and card into her wallet, before putting it in her purse. She checked the time on the clock- the bus would be there in about ten minutes, so she had enough time to brush her teeth and her hair.

Once she was finished and looked halfway presentable, she grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and shoved it into her purse. As she was about to leave, Owlbert hooted and flew up in front of her, holding out his leg. On it was a little piece of paper, with a frantic scrawled message on it.

_Knock ‘em dead, Cam._

_-E_

Camilia smiled and wrote her response on a sticky note, handing it to Owlbert. “Take this back to your master, please. Good owl.”

_I will. Tell Luz I love her._

_-Cam <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments = me writing more.


End file.
